1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for preventing occurrence of crosstalk.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device which performs display through an electro-optical change of liquid crystal or the like has a structure in which a pixel having a pixel capacitor and a first transistor is disposed so as to correspond to an insulating intersection between a scanning line and a data line. Among them, the pixel capacitor has a structure in which an electro-optical material is interposed between a pixel electrode provided for each pixel and a common electrode that is opposite to the pixel electrode and has a predetermined voltage in a time-variant manner. In addition, an optical characteristic of the pixel (transmittance and reflectance) varies in accordance with an effective voltage value written in the pixel capacitor. If the scanning line is selected, the corresponding first transistor enters an electrically conductive state (on state) between the data line and the pixel electrode. For this reason, when the scanning line is selected, a voltage according to a gray-scale level is supplied to the data line, so that gray-scale display can be performed for each pixel.
In recent years, with higher definition of a pixel, a period in which one scanning line is selected has become shorter. For this reason, a technology has been proposed in which an additional second transistor is provided, a voltage having the same polarity as a written voltage is written in advance through the second transistor before writing a voltage according to a gray-scale level through the first transistor, and a time required for writing the voltage is reduced (for example, JP-A-4-110891).
However, since the transistor is not completely turned off in a non-selection state of the scanning line (holding period), the voltage written in the pixel capacitor may leak in the data line through the transistor. An amount of leaking voltage varies in accordance with a potential of the data line for the holding period, and the potential of the data line is determined in accordance with display contents corresponding to one column corresponding to the data line in a vertical direction. For this reason, according to a display pattern, an amount of leaking voltage in the pixel may be different for every column. This means that a deviated amount from a target gray-scale level is different from every column. Therefore, even when display is performed with the same gray-scale level, a gray-scale level may be different from every column, thereby lowering a display quality. In addition, this phenomenon is called vertical crosstalk because it is generated in a vertical direction along the data line.